Things Will Change
by Nasha Rei-Kun
Summary: With friends coming back to town and leaving just as quickly, Scootaloo finds herself in need of companionship. Enter Spike who's willing to put up her antics. Spike has dealt with separation, but Scootaloo still needed help in that regard. Spike x Scootaloo


"So like I was saying, ever since I took that apprenticeship I've been learning all kinds of cool things! It was so boring in the beginning and then, "BAM" we're working on building new kinds of carts and stuff! I think we're even working on some sort of really weird, big cart!"

"Yer not the only one! Mah lessons with Zecora have been going great! She even says that we're gonna take a trip to Zebrafrica in under a week! Oh~ Ah can't wait to see the looks on yall's faces when Ah come back with a potion that could make tree's talk!"

"Ooh, ooh, that's so cool! I mean recently things have been going so good for you guys. Me and Ms. Coloratura have had so much fun just singing and playing in the amphitheater. I'm so glad that she decided to visit, it's been awhile since I've last been in Ponyville."

"You guys have got it so good! All I've done is stay in Ponyville! I've only seen some of the ponies from school rarely these days. I often only see Snips, Snails, Silver Spoon, AB and - Spike! Are you even listening?"

The drake couldn't help but moan as he enjoyed his Topaz Coffee Cake, before he turned to the questioning voice.

"Hmm? Hm, ummm, Yeah, yeah, I'm listening don't ruffle your feathers Scoootaloo." The sole dragon of Ponyville stated, as he finished his bite of his dessert. Looking over to the gesturing pegasus of the four at the table, emerald eyes roaming over the group of three ponies in front of him, as the background noise of moving Ponyville went about.

This group of teenagers was a normal sight to see at Sugarcube Corner. The orange pegasus with a dark magenta tail and mane that veered off to the right side of her head. Wings folded to her side, and a pair of two solid metal clip earrings on her right and left ears. On her left sat a unicorn with a luscious mane of pink and lavender that had curled bangs above her forehead/around her horn. White fur lined her body and around her neck she bore a lime green ascot. To the unicorns' left sat an earth pony mare. Mane a vibrant red in a short ponytail, with carmine eyes and a light yellow coat. All three bearing similar Cutie Marks with a different pair of symbols on the inside of the biggest one.

Finally, sitting to the earth pony's left and the pegasus's left at the table sat a dragon. Taller than the mares at the table, he was a deep purple with green underbelly scales. A patch of spines that ran down his back to his tail, with the biggest being at the top of his head. To finish off he had a triplet of small green spines at his chin, acting as a sort of goatee.

The orange pegasus looked at him with a critical magenta eye, before making snap gestures from her eye to him before returning to the conversation, the purple dragon rolling his eyes as she did.

"So right. Anyway it's been too long since you left Sweetie Belle. I mean, when was the last time you were in Ponyville?!" The pegasus teen stated with a wave of her limbs, causing those around the table to chuckle at the antics.

"Uh, Scootaloo, the last time I was in town was about week ago. Remember I came back from another week long trip with Ms. Coloratura." The swirl patterned maned unicorn stated.

"She stayed for about a month in Carousel Boutique. We hung out for the last three weeks before she left again." Added the farmer.

"And all this was preceded by her being gone for all of a week. Heck that same month she was here, you said the exact same thing." Spike finished, as he rubbed his chin.

The pegasus froze in her foreleg waving, before she slumped over the table. She lifted her face towards the trio of smirking friends, idly slurping at the straw of her milkshake. The trio of ponies and dragon laughed at the put out pegasus, before calming down.

"Oh come on Scoots! There's nothing wrong with missing your friends a little, but we see Sweetie like every other week." Spike chuckled out, as he patted the young mechanic on her back. The pegasus, threw a not so discreet look around the table to her smiling friends before she smiled herself.

"There ya go," Sweetie spoke.

"Yeah! It's not like we're gonna be disappearing on ya or somethin'. We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Apple Bloom supplied, to the indignation of the lone male at the table.

"Hey…"

"And one dragon." she teasingly added, causing the drake to put at her getting Scootaloo to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we should go and do something? I mean that is unless you guys don't have anything to do." The pegasus asked, though the others could sense an underlying tone of nervousness, though they felt maybe that they could be imagining things.

"Sure." x 3

 _ **~L~**_

The first stop on their agenda, had been to visit Carousel Boutique. The clothing store was still in order, save for the fact that most of any errant random fabric was packed away and put into cubbies, closets or containers.

The Quartet of the CMC + Dragon were quick to come into the premises. Eyes moving every which way, as they made conversation.

"Still can't believe that Rarity's shop deals have been taking off so well." Commented Spike, as the dragon ducked an arch in the Belle home. His eyes drawn to the various things, expression melancholic as he took in the plastic covered form of Rarity's old sewing machine.

"I don't see why you'd think that. Spike _you_ of all ponies, err dragons?" Sweetie Belle said, as they found themselves in the kitchen. Sweetie and Spike were quick to make some tea and scones. Laying them out on the table by the window, Spike responded.

"Come on Sweets. Surely you must have heard of the way things went the first time she tried. I'm just surprise that Rarity is still willing to work with Sassy Saddles." He stated, as he began to sip at his tea. The others holding the tea in either their hooves, wings or magic, did the same. Sweetie was quick to dab at her mouth with a napkin, much to the amusement of the others of the table.

"Rarity's lessons in fancy haven't left I see." Scootaloo teased, Sweetie Belle letting out a slight laugh as she received it in good nature.

"Well my sister was all about Canterlot life. Sometimes she'd teach me all about the etiquette of fancy talk, speaking and the like. It was really fun to learn. Getting back to the point Spike, I knew that, but she made it seem like it was a small set back."

"Yeah, I guess it was. Though the fact that she got Coco and Suri to help out was a surprise and a half. From what I could tell, Suri and Rarity didn't part on...good terms." He made a complicated face, to which the others understood, having known or heard the story from the Elements Bearers themselves.

From there things went on to just friendly chatting. Small ribbing from one another, to talking about the latest forms of entertainment. Bringing up the topic of entertainment had brought to light the way of Sweetie Belle's new career. Leading to the unicorn standing in the center of the kitchen with the others watching from the table. Sweetie Belle gave a smile before the popstar apprentice began her song.

The others just listened in as the unicorn sang. They closed their eyes, as the teen's voice echoed throughout the kitchen area. The soft tones and vibrant sounds of Sweetie's voice lifted them off their feet and brought a sense of sanctity to the room. Once done, she was greeted to the sound of applause by her peers, much to her embarrassment and joy. She curtsied as they finished up.

It was good to have friends.

 _ **~L~**_

Come the next stop was somewhere near Sweet Apple Acres. The three being cell of Spike, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle watched on from a distance on/behind barrels as Apple Bloom set up her potions. Each of them, Apple Bloom included, wore a mix of goggles and smocks as the Earth pony potion maker finished setting up. Standing to the side as she waved her hooves out towards the set up.

"So here we are, and for this demonstration I'm going to need a volunteer! Any takers?" She looked to the others with a gleam in her eye. Each of them making some sort of look in another direction, as the Earth pony creeped closer.

"Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom encroached upon her friend. Eyes wide as she surveyed the pegasus, whom at this very moment was pulling a good impression of what it was like to be a mummy. They all knew that she meant well, but they also knew that any sort of sound would be taken as permission.

Sweetie Belle seeing this, whispered out a quick apology, before she moved her back left leg over to, and then hard on, Spike's tail.

"Yikes!" The lone male of the group exclaimed before slamming a claw over his mouth, but it was too late. Seeing the farmer's gaze turn his way made him flinch.

"Spike! Ah knew you'd want to volunteer! Come on, now. Time's a wastin'!" With a pep in her step the potion maker moved back to the set, with a distressed dragon in tow. The rest of the Crusader Crew looked on, as the drake was made to sit on a lone stool by the set.

Spike's eyes moved over to the approaching Apple as she came towards him with a beaker in hand.

"Would the assistant, provide his face, so the potion can be put in place." The rhyme was quick to be followed.

"Zecora's rubbing off on you in more ways than one." Spike commented, as he cringed when she placed a small amount of the potion on his upper lip. Pulling his head back, he waited for something to happen but nothing ever did, to his hidden relief. Apple Bloom seeing this, narrowed an eyebrow before dropping some of the potion on the ground in front of her.

They all watched as a bush sprouted. Not a normal bush mind you, but one made up of hair. Said bush seemed to sprout eyes before getting up and shuffling away into the fields.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ah really hope Ah don't get in trouble for that."

 _ **~L~**_

They had moved to the area around the back of Scootaloo's home, bypassing the garage she had had built in some years ago to her specification.

Spike looked down from the ramp, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders at his sides. Each of them were on some sort of skating implement, such that Sweetie and Apple Bloom had on a pair of skates, Scootaloo on her scooter and Spike on a custom made board. All made and developed by Scootaloo herself. They'd thank the pegasus for the gifts, much to her embarrassment and outward joy, before looking down the simple ramp.

"Something I'm sure all you guys can handle. Nothing quite like a simple ramp to start off the beginners. Now! Ready! Set! Go!" She stated, before counting down and pushing off, the others following behind. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were quick to come to a stop after leaving the ramp, momentum bleeding off, with Spike following behind them. Scootaloo rolled in front of them, not unlike a military commander probably a thing Rainbow Dash taught her to imitate.

"Not bad you guys. Sweetie and Bloom I see we've been practicing since last time. Spike! I expect better from you! You've been at this the longest with me, so I want you to be right up here where I am before these two." She finished, pushing her back left leg to stop her scooter in front of the drake in question.

"Oh come on! I've got way more surface area than they do. I mean have you seen this muscles!" He made a show of flexing what musculature he had, which Scootaloo would admit was a good bit, dragon genes probably. Not that she'd let him get a big head over it. So with three hard pats to his chest area, he deflated as the others giggled.

"Yeah, yeah... Come on Macho-drake, there's more than just these ramps for you to focus that "surface area" on."

 _ **~L~**_

They spent the rest of the hour doing that, before coming to stop at one last ramp.

"Now Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, sit back and watch as the drake of the hour blazes down the "Ramp of Torment"!" Scootaloo announced to the two sitting mares, as they turned their heads to the teen at the top of what could only be considered as, in his honest opinion, "Death".

"Scootaloo, I'm not so sure about this!" He shouted from atop the crazy ramp. He looked down the probably 40 ft. steep incline that lead to a set of loops that were shaped more like tall ovals. The loops lead into an upside down portion, before ending with a jump over to a mattress sized landing pad. The land dragon couldn't help but gulp, before turning his head to the three on the ground. Why'd he climb up the ladder again?

"Come on, Spike! We've been over this! You and me have the most experience with the larger ramps. Show some backbone! Are you a _worm_ or a dragon?!" The words of the pegasus, were received with as much dignity as Spike could dredge up.

He raspberried her, to which she did the same back.

"Come on, Spike. Ah wanna see ya go through the hoops!" Apple Bloom watched with a sort of frantic gleam, much to the others' confusion.

"Apple Bloom, what the hay?" Sweetie belle summed up their thoughts, much to the nodding of Scootaloo and distant Spike. The farmer pony simply shrugged.

"Ya gotta understand that I've been taking classes from both Zecora AND Twilight. Zecora always says that you gotta be sure of the results of a potion in a safe environment…"

"What part of this seems _safe_ to you?!"

"...While Twilight's all 'bout watching all the parts come together and seeing how to improve 'em. So taking both that and this into consideration, it's like watching a potion experiment! All the parts are the ingredients, Scootaloo's backyard is the safe environment and the mattress is the hypothesis." She clopped her hooves together, much to Spike's consternation. Scootaloo just latched on to any support she could. Sweetie Belle looked up as the pleading drake, before she nervously laughed.

"Hehe, I...kind of want to see what happens too." She said, to which she received a betrayed look from the teen dragon.

"See Spike, we're all in this. All you gotta do is stop being a baby about this and come down! It'll all be over by then!"

Hearing this the dragon teen just grimaced, before he looked down the ramp once more. He sent a prayer to Celestia before tilting his board over the edge.

He was screaming the whole way down.

They watched as he descended at shocking speeds, before going through the loops.

"I hate...This! So...Much. I'm gonna be SICK!" Each loop broke apart his sentences, as he came out of them, and went into the upside down portion.

"Eeee~" Apple Bloom just watched with excited eyes, as the drake came up to the jump. Sweetie Belle was biting her hooves and Scootaloo was barking out words of encouragement and orders.

"Woohoo, you can do it! Open those eyes, mister! Don't you dare take your eyes away from the track! You got this! Get ready for the jump, lean into it!"

Spike found himself mindlessly doing whatever was said, before he was airborne.

"He's doing it. He's doing it!" Scootaloo.

"He's doing it, alright." Sweetie Belle.

"He's fallin'." Apple Bloom.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Spike.

He sailed past the mattress, and found himself halfway dug into the ground, legs in the air. The just watched, as he pulled himself out, before dizzily coming back over to them. Board in claw he collapsed, onto the ground. They circled around him, looking down at him.

"Hey, uh...Spike, you okay bud."

"Ughhhhh...Scootaloo, never again. Thank Celestia for my scales."

 _ **~L~**_

Scootaloo looked down from her position up on the ramp with a grin, before shouting to those below.

"You guys ready for this?!" Hearing her from up above they all nodded, before she pushed off and went down.

Her eyes focused in on the track as she moved faster and faster. The world becoming a blur as she sailed downwards, before coming to the first loop. She grinned even wider as the sense of momentum kept her going, each loop she let out a "WOO!" as she exited one to another.

"She's really enjoying this. She seemed so weird earlier today, but now it's like she's back to normal." Sweetie Belle stated, to which Spike responded.

"Well I mean she's really been missing hanging with you guys. Apple Bloom she sees more often than Sweetie, but you're usually busy even when in Ponyville. Either learning from Twilight, Zecora or farming. I think she's feeling a little lonely." He said as they watched her go through the upside down portion of the track leading up to the jump.

"She knows that she can come on by anytime right? Ah'm never too busy to talk, and stuff. Besides she could come and hang with us during lessons." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, but I think she's got this weird notion in her head that you should get apt time with your family and mentors. I swear it's like if I didn't say that I was doing nothing when we meet up, she'd think she's taking up my time away from doing something else." He sounded put out, to which the others just gave him a knowing look.

"Sounds like you care an awful lot there Spike." Hearing the teasing in her voice, sent his mind into overdrive. What was she…?!

"Yeah, sounds like you guys spend a good amount of time together if yer catchin' my drift," with a little elbowing into his side Apple Bloom saw his face start to heat up even more. To which she giggled before turning back to Scootaloo making the jump. They all watched as she soared, before noticing a single detail.

"Uh isn't she going a little high there?" The potion making apprentice said with a slightly growing dread. They watched as she soared high over the landing, her speed pushing her far past the boundary of the safety mattress. She actually looked like she was doing her best to bleed off the speed with flips, turns and tricks as she approached the ground.

The group of three started panicking as they watched her plummet, before Spike shot off towards the falling pegasus.

"Ah man! This is bad!" The falling mechanic couldn't help but mutter as she came closer and close to ground. She closed her eyes as the image of brown earth came ever closer before she made impact.

"OoogF!" There was a large impact before she found herself in a set of smooth wrapping limbs. Her motion continued, along with whatever wrapped around her, before the rolling stopped. She opened her eyes slowly, as the dust cleared. She lost her scooter somewhere along the way, but focused more on the moment to check if anything was-

"Oooooaaaaannnhhh~ Second crash today, and I feel like I should just take my rest now." Hearing the voice of one of her one dragon friend, she snapped her eyes to the arms around her. Seeing the lime green under scales clued her into what happened.

"Spike?!" Hearing the rest of the Crusaders come up to them, she focused her gaze on the land dragon.

"Ufh, ufh! Got you Scoots, you okay? Haha-ow, it hurts to laugh." The drake winced before getting up with the mare held to his chest with one arm. He sat up, before letting Scootaloo down and looking her over. She just stared back for a moment, before snapping out of it.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Were the first words out the scooter rider's mouth, to which the land dragon nodded before wincing as he massaged a section on the back of his neck. The trio of ponies were quick to help him up, before they decided to call it a day.

 _ **~L~**_

They walked along the path through Ponyville proper as the sun began fall under the horizon. Spike couldn't help but find his green eyes attracted to the orange skyline. His eyes closing as the sight made him feel a tad bit solemn.

'This is the same setting, of the day Rarity left.' His thoughts traveled back to two years ago. Rarity had been so happy that day. She'd finally gotten to truly start on her dream and was quick to gain offers from all over Equestria for her designs and expertise. He let out a sigh, as he remembered the words exchanged that day.

Heartfelt cheers, and tear-ridden goodbyes. Then there was the moment they shared alone form all their friends. When he had confessed to her, and she had in turn shot in him down. He chuckled as he remembered how heartbreaking her response was, until she told him her reasoning.

She loved him, but wasn't _in love_ with him.

She explained how all the time they spent together, that he'd become her very best friend. The times she cried and he was there for her. When he had a fight with Twilight, and she let him stay around and they'd talk, before she convinced him to make up with his surrogate sister. She'd told him how, as he grew that she did entertain thoughts of maybe one day reciprocating his feelings. Yet, as time went by, her feelings never changed. Well that wasn't true, they did change, but it wasn't the kind of love he was seeking of her.

She cherished him dearly, but she didn't see herself being with him. He remembered him being a blubbering mess, before she'd done something to him, he'd never forget.

She _kissed_ him. When they pulled back, he remembered being in shock and asking why she did it. Rarity had told him to think about that kiss and what he'd felt. That one day he'd understand why she did what she did.

The drake chuckled as he remembered the shocked state of mind he'd been in, as she hugged him goodbye. Though she did leave him with a small bit of advice.

"There are a gems everywhere, Spike. One day you'll find that most precious one of them all. Then in its surface you'll see more than you know. It'll be quite the rarity." He muttered to himself, before chuckling, catching the attention of Scootaloo.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He answered with a smirk.

"Just a _really_ bad pun." His answer seemed to placate the pegasus at his side, seeing as she turned her head away to the front of them where Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were chatting up a storm. Her eyes trailed the two before her head aimed downwards, catching his attention. Keeping his voice low, he shot out a question.

"Scoots, everything okay down there?" He asked, as he tilted his head over in the mechanic apprentice's direction. Seeing her hurl out another sigh, but turn to him, he prepped his ears for her response.

"..."

"..."

"..." Seeing her open and close her mouth several times, he decided to get to the bottom of things himself. He saw the others up front glancing back at them, before he nodded his head in the direction of their pegasus friend. Scootaloo's head downturned, she didn't see the interaction between them, before those ahead of her spoke up.

"Hey Spike, mind walkin' Scoots home fer us? Ah gotta get home soon, and Ah'm sure Ah can get Sweetie Belle to the Carousel Boutique just fine." Scootaloo's head snapped up at the sentence. Before she could make out a sentence of defiance, Spike had already beat her to the punch.

"Yeah, sure no problem if you're sure. I mean if you don't want all of this big old dragon scaring off any pursuers, it's your loss," He said with a flex of his right arm, much to the amusement of Apple Bloom and Sweetie. The orange pegasus at his side turned to him with an appalled look, before she felt the embrace of all three of her friends. Letting go, the earth pony and unicorn quickly ran ahead, stopping for a moment to wave the off, before continuing on their way to the boutique. Spike chose that moment to pat Scootaloo on her back before heading back the way they came.

"Come on, Scootaloo... Let's get you home."

"H-hey wait, hold up!" She was quick to chase after him.

 _ **~L~**_

"What was all that back there?"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about Scoots."

They'd been making their way down to Scootaloo's residence. The teens quick to make time, as the sky darkened another hue. Though as they walked, the pegasus didn't stop asking questions.

"Don't lie to me! You always make that weird angle with your tail when you do, and it's looking pretty crooked." She stated, and he cursed as he looked down at his traitorous appendage. The tail in question was indeed in a weird angle, again. The tip pointed in a way such that it was sticking up in the air. He was quick to play it off.

"It's probably just the cold."

"It's SUMMER." She gave him a look that told him she wasn't taking his nonsense.

"Uh...It'ss an sssummer cold?" He said, though it came out more like a question before he slammed a claw over his mouth. Seeing Scootaloo's frowning face, made him sigh.

"You're even doing the snake thing. Spike, seriously what the hay just happened back there?" She stomped her feet in the middle of the road, as they stood in front of her house. He scratched the back of his head, before coming clean.

"Okay, okay...Look you've been acting pretty weird as of late, and we thought I should speak to you about it." He confessed. The answer got him something different to what he was expecting. She turned her head away from him, before pawing at the floor slightly.

"T-there's nothing wrong, okay? I mean it! I'm...fine." As unconvincing as that was, he acted like he didn't notice, before reaching into the back of her head before plucking an earring off. Tapping it once, he watched it turn into a key before he opened the front door.

They entered the domicile, as Spike closed the door behind them before heading into the kitchen area to fix them something to eat. Scootaloo found herself flopping into one of the two large bean bag chairs she'd gotten. Closing her eyes, as she listened to the noises of Spike messing with things in her kitchen. The sounds were familiar to her, seeing as this wasn't the drake's first time here, before she turned on her back. Careful with her wings, useless as they were at most times, she stretched out and reached a hoof out to her left and picking up one of Spike's Power Ponies comic books.

She was barely past the first four pages, before the male came back in with a set of sandwiches and lemonade. Setting the food in between the bean bags, he sunk into his own, with a glass of lemonade in his claw and a sandwich in the other. Grabbing her own set, they ate in silence. Scootaloo couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable in this atmosphere. This was made more uncomfortable though due to the fact that it was Spike, one she might consider her best guy friend, right up there with Sweetie and Bloom.

She finished the sandwich with a gulp, before following it with the lemonade. It tasted great as always, but the atmosphere soured any real enjoyment she'd have gotten out of it. She looked to see he had already finished his own, and was now flipping through one of her Nots 'N' Bults magazines. She went back to reading his comic, even as the more time that passed, she got antsier. The clock on the wall seemed to be a lot louder than she originally remembered it being.

 _*Tick, tock, tick ^ 5*_

She felt the sweat slipping down the side of her face, as her grip on the comic began to tighten. Her body shook under the pressure, as the sounds of the clock grew louder. She saw Spike turn the page of another magazine out of the corner of her eye, as if in slow motion.

His finger slowly flipped the page, as his face showing indifference. Her eye trailed as the page slowly turned, the loud "crick" as the crisp pages finished their transition to the other side.

 ***crrriiiicccckkkk***

She lost it.

"Ahhhhh! Okay! I'm not okay! I'm not okay at all!" She exclaimed as she tossed the comic into the air, forelegs waving every which way, before she finally deflated into the bean bag face down.

Spike just looked over at her, before turning his head to the clock.

'20 minutes. Well, she's getting better.' With that he put down the article of reading and turned to look at his friend. Watching her muffle out a few things, he simply waited.

Her head turned up at him with a sad gaze, before finally spilling.

"...I'm afraid." She confessed. He raised an eyebrow, before spurred her on. She sighed, before continuing.

"I feel like...Like we don't or won't get to see much of Sweetie Belle anymore, once she's done if EVER being Rara's apprentice. I mean, look at what happened to Applejack and Rara! They haven't seen each other in how many years..."

"But she came back." He interrupted, but her expression didn't change.

"Only because Pinkie just happened to book her. Plus, look at how different she was! I don't want to see that happen to Sweetie! Than Apple Bloom's been hanging out with Zecora, and, no offense, Twilight. What if she decides that she wants to stay in Zebrafrica? OR maybe going to Canterlot for more magic potion learning! We might never see her again, she'll be so busy!" She was getting more and more panicked. She started pacing, than just fluttering at random intervals. Seeing how hectic she was getting, he needed her to calm down. Mind running through a couple options, he settled on one.

Scootaloo found herself getting more and more frantic. She was set to probably start jump and fluttering to help bleed off the worry. Maybe she should get her scooter and-!

She found herself caught up in a pair of scaly arms. Before she could react, she was set down in someone's lap, before she was pulled back with them into a bean bag chair. She fought to try and move, but the grip held strong.

Several more attempts found themselves just as futile, before she just went limp. Her head set onto a scaly chest, as she closed her eyes. Spike looking down at her, closed his eyes as well before bringing his tail to encircle the chair they were on. He waited. Her breathing calmed, before he allowed her a little bit of relief from his arms, though she didn't move that much away from him. Body still held sideways against his own, he couldn't help but flush slightly at the contact. All the more happy that she wasn't looking up, to see his burning cheeks.

"I don't want everything to change. I know I can't stop it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." She pawed slightly at the side of the bean bag chair. Spike saw fit to lean back as she lay across his stomach, perpendicular to himself, before he folded his arms on her lower back and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed.

"A lot of us don't Scoots. I mean, do you remember how much of a sad sack I was when Rarity left? I was a wreck. I cried, I got angry and I think I was a lot more spiteful than I had any reason being." He started, watching as she nodded her head, before continuing.

"Then I was doing everything I could to forget Rarity. _Forget_. I didn't want to move on, I just wanted to forget her. I thought that if she could leave me like that, I would just forget her, but it's not that easy. It took me a whole year before I finally got over myself and realized that moping around and just ignoring everything didn't help." He finished, to which she looked up at him with a frown.

"So _what_ should I do?" Said question was one he'd been expecting.

"What do you want to do?" He asked back, to which she got all up in his face about it.

"What _I_ want to do? I _can't do anything?!_ That's the point! I can't do anything to stop a change and I _hate_ it." She started off loud, before she went quiet and collapsed on him. He could hear a couple sniffles, as she shook slightly.

"I don't want things to change." He heard her say, before he wrapped his arms around her, though he wrote a quick letter to Twilight saying he'd be staying over before doing so.

 _ **~L~**_

She found her eyes slow to open, as she rose from the land of unconsciousness. She could feel the warmth that surrounded her, and didn't want to leave it. She let out a groan, as she shifted her place on her nice, warm, and firm mattress. She nuzzled her face against the smooth surface, as she moved her form into a better position. Feeling her warm move to cover more of her she released a sigh of relief.

Feeling the scratch on her lower back, she arched slightly as it hit the right spot, before going limp again. The rhythmic sound of its heart soothing her and allowing her breath to slow with it. The expanding of its breath as its breathing slowed, made her happy it was as sleepy as she was...!

Her eyes snapped open, as she looked around. Eyes blurry in the darkness of the room, she moved her gaze to her "mattress" and found her male friend dead asleep in the bean chair. His arms and tail around them both as they slept. She was quick to take in his sleeping features, eyes moving over the angles of his jaw to the pointing spike on his head. His eyes and expression relaxed as he slept, her in his arms.

She observed him for a bit longer, her face slightly flushed at being this close, before she laid back down onto his chest. She listened to his heart beat. The organ going just as slow as I was before, as she found herself falling more and more to sleep.

Before she did though, her mind went back to the questions.

 _"What do you want to do?"_

'What _can_ I do?' Was all she thought of, before losing to the realm of sleep.

 _ **~L~**_

The first few days were spent, just hanging around with their friends. They would occasionally go and see the others from Cheerilee's class. Whether it be Rumble's Weather team. Snips & Snails Comedy Club and Bar, Twist's candy shop or Silver Spoon's new regulation bureau. Strangely enough, Spike noticed that Scootaloo looked strange after leaving Silver's bureau.

"It's so weird seeing how different everypony's lives have been since we graduated. I mean with Diamond being somewhere in Los Pegasus, I thought Silver wouldn't be feeling so well. Yet, she says they keep in touch with the letters." Sweetie Belle said.

"Though she did complain about it takin' so long, but letters only move so fast. Mah brother always says that 'the yeast has to rise before the bread can take hold' or whatever." Apple Bloom supplied, as the quartet walked around the town. Spike was currently looking over some papers he'd received from Silver's place. Some registration items Twilight might need to look over, nothing too serious. He looked over to Scootaloo, who was looking down with a frown and a contemplative look on her face.

He raised an eyebrow, before she caught him looking, and gave him a smile.

He found himself frowning this time.

 _ **~L~**_

It came to the fifth day that they'd gotten news that Sweetie would be going away with Coloratura again at the end of the week, coinciding with Apple Bloom's trip to Zebrafrica. If anything they'd not see their friends for the next day, as they got ready for their respective trips.

Needless to say that Scootaloo hadn't taken it very well, but they all insisted they make the most of their day and went on to do numerous things.

 _ **~L~**_

On the sixth day found Spike and Scootaloo mulling about in her house. Spike was doing a little cleaning, as the pegasus herself was in her garage. The land dragon couldn't help but notice the weird shift in the pegasus's disposition ever since they left Silver's that day. She'd spoke to her former bully about something, before rushing out and dragging them to her house where she told him she had an idea.

That was over 6 hours ago. Over the duration of which he'd heard a variety amount of things. Screw drivers, clicks, cranks, and the whirring of a saw somewhere up there. He was tempted, but decided that she was probably in the zone and didn't want to be disturbed.

Another hour passed, and lone dragon of Ponyville was surprised to find a dirty looking Scootaloo coming in from the door leading away from her place of work. A slight stain of oil was present on her feathers and at the nape of her neck and forehead. She yawned, before he got up and grabbed a bit of iced tea from the fridge. She drank the beverage in moderate sips, as he set bowl of noodles in front of her.

"So what's all the hubbub Scoots?" He finally asked, as he watched as she used her left wing to hold a fork and feast on noodles, before she turned to him with a smile. He felt a slight flutter in his chest, but paid attention as she spoke.

"I've been thinking. When we talked a couple days ago, it got me thinking that you were right. Me doing nothing as they went places wasn't helping." Okay not what he'd been getting at, but he kept quiet as she continued.

"You asked me what I wanted to do, and I had no idea. I was angry, but it was mostly for my own uselessness. IT wasn't you fault. Also sorry by the way," she apologized to which he waved her off with a grin. She grinned back before continuing.

"I didn't really have an idea before we visited Silver Spoon." This made him tilt his head at her, and she laughed.

"That's when I got the idea, but I need your help. I want it to be a surprise, yes even to you, but I need your help in finding something."

 _ **~L~**_

Come the seventh day, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sat waiting by the entrance of Ponyville. The two were accompanied by both Coloratura and Zecora, of whom were busy chatting off to the side.

"I'm surprised that they're not here, yet. I mean we told them we were leaving right?"

"Doncha worry Sweetie Belle! Ah'm of the firm belief that our friends will not be missing right as we leave." Apple Bloom said, though Sweetie Belle giggled slightly.

"I'm not sure if that's the right kind of rhyme, but thanks anyway." She smiled, as did Apple Bloom as they turned their heads over to the road leading out of town. They found themselves perking up as they heard the telltale sounds of rolling wheels and pants, before they looked back to find themselves in the presence of their missing friends.

Spike and Scootaloo were quick to get off their vehicles of transport, the pegasus with her saddle bags on. Quick on the draw they all came together for a large hug, Zecora and Rara watching from the sides, as the friends greeted each other before the trip.

"Ah knew yall'd come! Ah knew it!"

"I was so worried we wouldn't see you before leaving. I'm so glad I was wrong." Sweetie released a sigh of relief. The both of them were happy to be able to see their friends before they made their way out of town. Scootaloo grinned at them, before rummaging around in her bag for something. With an "Ah-ha!" she pulled out two items from her bags, she handed them to her two pony friends.

Receiving the gifts, both the unicorn and earth pony looked down at the little contraption not in their hands. A hoof big, it was composed completely of metal. Looking like two circular, smooth shells that were clamped together, it was adorned by several small gems in the shape of their Cutie marks. Both of them in the color of their manes, they looked up at the pegasus in confusion, before she grinned at them. A moment later the gifts rumbled, before the two look down at them in confusion.

"Go on. Open them!" The pegasus was absolutely giddy, as her friends opened the devices. What greeted them was a clear blue sapphire circle surface in the upper "shell", while the lower was composed of several smaller ones. They wanted to ask what they were, before they were greeted by the smiling visage of Spike the Dragon. Grinned at them, before speaking.

"-Hey guys, bet you're super surprised to see me?-" They nearly dropped their gifts, before looking up and finding Spike looking into his own gift. He looked up at them and smirked, before closing his own. The Spike in their devices disappeared at the same time, and the real one walked over, slipping the device into his own bag. Scootaloo spoke up, as to answer their confusion.

"I call and "Scoot'A'Bouts" or SAB for short. They're made up of those crystal memory things from Twilight's castle, some metal I had laying around from Time Turner, aa few gems and..." Here Spike blew out a slight gout of flame.

"A little dragon fire from yours truly." He stated with a grin.

"I didn't like the ideas of never seeing you guys again. I really hate it, but I can't control that. So...I decided why not make it so we can speak whenever we want? I hope you don't mind hearing me calling you while you guys are on your super important trips, hehe." She scratched the back of her head, slightly bashful before finding herself on the receiving end of hug from her best friends. Spike was off to the side, watching things proceed with a smile on his face.

He was summarily dragged into a group hug by a familiar looking green aura.

 _ **~L~**_

They both watched as their friends walked out of town. Each of them waving them off, before they disappeared into the horizon. They stopped waving, but sat there on their haunches. Eyes focused on the disappearing figures of their friends.

"Thanks a lot Spike. I mean it." She stated, then did so again as she watched him try and wave it off.

"I don't think that I would have been able to just figure this out on my own without a little push in the right direction. Well that and maybe Silver Spoon's whining." She said, to which both of them chuckled.

"Well what are friends for? Even if we're not always together, we'll back each other up no matter what." He spoke in confidence, as he smiled. She smiled in return, before blushing slightly at a thought.

Spike raised an eyebrow at her, as she moved to put herself sitting in between his own legs as they sat at the entrance. Looking up at his blushing face, she giggled, before bring her lips to his own. Connecting for a shocking five seconds, she pulled back to show a blushing face, matching the drake's completely red one. It took him a moment before he chuckled, a large dopey smile on his lips, as they both looked out to the horizon.

"They're definitely going to be in for a surprise when they get back." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, Scootaloo leaning backwards against his chest.

"Their faces are going to be _awesome_!" She laughed.

 ***poof***

The next moment, they found the drake's face besieged upon by a very fancy looking green handlebar moustache. Looking at it for a moment, they stared, before Spike grinned.

"Yes!"

Not a moment later, said moustache broke apart and disappeared in the wind. He stopped his cheer to look at his fading facial hair, Scootaloo found the expression of shock on his face too much to bear, before she just started laughing.

"Dammit!"

 _ **~L~**_

 **Author's Note:**

Hello ladies and beans! This is NRK with a small fic that I'm working on while bouncing ideas off of _Inferno Demon Dash_. A Spike x Scootaloo story to sate that oh so small amount of them that I can find here on FiMfiction.

A nice small story for my favorite, most wanted to see in canon, OTP.

Yeah, this one came out of nowhere. As I said in the beginning this little ficlet came about from me and Inferno Demon Dash talking a little in some PMs.

The original idea was a lot different, but you know what they say. "No plan survives contact with the enemy."

Scootaloo's fear of change, and separation, is something I think can be very relatable to a lot of people. Spike's own little bit with Rarity helped him give her a perspective into someone who has actually dealt with separation on an emotional level. So she's not over it, but she's getting there, and it pushed her to make something to tide her own.

Also:

 _ **Apprentice - To - Master**_

Scootaloo - Time Turner

Apple Bloom - Zecora / Twilight

Sweetie Belle - Coloratura "Rara"

I would have done something for Spike but, I felt that it wouldn't have been relevant to the story. Plus, having a dragon master would have raised a lot of questions I'm just not willing to answer in a One-shot.

Anyway, enjoy this my little peepers.

 **Disclaimer: Neither I nor IDD own MLP: FiM. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, or whoever is at the head at this time.**

 _ **Nasha-Rei-Kun Out**_


End file.
